In building constructions it is common that the walls have irregular surfaces, do not extend perpendicular or parallel with respect to each other, the floor, the ceiling etc. Similarly it often happens that the side faces delimiting an opening in a wall, i.e. the reveal walls, have irregular surfaces or are not perfectly perpendicular to the top face of the opening or the floor, or one or more of the adjacent wall faces of the wall in which the opening is located. The wall opening can be any kind of opening in a wall, such as for example a door opening, a window opening, a garage door opening, a gate opening etc. The irregularities can hamper a proper positioning of for example the stiles of a frame in these wall openings and consequently can hamper a proper positioning of a panel or object, such as a door panel, a window, a garage door panel etc., onto the frame. For example in the case of a door frame, a proper vertical positioning of the vertical reveal part of the door frame is essential to allow for a proper positioning of the door within the frame. The latter is not only important from an aesthetical point of view, but also contributes to a better over-all functioning.
A mounting assembly for adjustably mounting a frame part to a side face of a wall opening is for example known from DE-C1-19900095. The disclosed mounting assembly is fixed in width direction onto a reveal wall of a wall opening and is provided for holding two complementary door frame parts. The mounting assembly comprises an anchoring plate with a pair of adjusting bolts, by means of which the position of the anchoring plate and thus the frame parts can be adjusted in one direction with respect to the reveal wall. More particularly, the mounting assembly enables a correction of the orientation of the frame parts by a slight tilt about the height axis. Apart from that, the presence of a plurality of anchoring plates also allows adjusting the position of the frame parts in height direction with respect to the reveal wall.
However, the mounting assembly known from DE-C1-19900095 has the disadvantage that it does not enable an adjustment of the position of the frame part with respect to the reveal wall to overcome all irregularities or deviations which may occur.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a mounting assembly with which the adjustability of the position of the frame part with respect to the reveal wall is enhanced.
This is achieved according to the present invention with the technical features of the characterising part of the claims.